


Moon

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hybrid!Blaine, lion!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'moon'. Set in my 'King and Lionheart verse' at some point during their first year of dating. They are visiting Ohio and end up at Scandals one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

The moon is big and bright in the sky when Blaine storms out of Scandals. The night air is cold against his overheated skin and he shivers. He can hear steps following him and Kurt saying “Blaine, wait!” He doesn’t stop walking until he’s at the car.

When Kurt reaches him, Blaine turns to face him, arms crossed in front of his chest, tail sweeping from side to side. Kurt still looks confused by his reaction and it makes him feel even more agitated.

“Why did you leave?” Kurt asks, resting a hand on his arm. But Blaine shrugs it off and takes a step back.

“Why did you defend me?” He’s feels angry and it’s weird to have his anger directed at Kurt. Sure, they’ve fought before but Blaine has never felt really angry with Kurt.

“That’s what this is about? Blaine, that guy was insulting you to your face. Was I supposed to just let him do that?”

“No! But you could have at least left me the chance to say something myself before you swept in!”

“Why would that have made a difference? You would have told him to fuck off and keep his stupid opinions to himself, just like I did.”

“Because you proved his point, Kurt! It made me look like I needed you, like I wasn’t smart enough to talk back on my own, like I was inferior to humans! That guy will go home thinking that hybrids are just as dumb as he thought and that everybody else would be better off if we’d just go back to being pets. So yes it would have made a fucking difference!” Blaine’s shouting at the end and he’s breathing heavily, fists clenched at his sides.

Kurt’s just staring at him, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open like he wants to say something. But he doesn’t and Blaine shakes his head, says “Let’s just go home.”

They get into the car wordlessly and the drive back to Kurt’s house is quiet and tense. Nonetheless, when he parks the car in the driveway, Kurt stays sitting next to him.

“Do you still want to stay over?” Kurt’s voice is meek but his gaze is steady when their eyes meet.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Sharing a bed in an otherwise empty house seems kind of daunting tonight and Blaine’s not sure they should. Not when he doesn’t want to talk about it right now.

“Okay. Text me when you get home?”

“Of course.”

Kurt nods once before leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Then he gets out and with a last wave he’s walking to the front door.

Blaine watches him fumbling with the keys and once the door closes behind him, he starts the car again.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 **To Kurt (Today, 1:17 am)**  
Home safe.

 **From Kurt (Today, 1:17 am)**  
Okay.

 **To Kurt (Today, 1:18 am)**  
I not really mad at you. You know that, right?

 **From Kurt (Today, 1:19 am)**  
Of course. Sweet dreams, honeybee  <3

 **To Kurt (Today, 1:19 am)**  
Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135166955742/moon)


End file.
